


you are the love of my life so far

by tonystarked



Series: I Didn't Know You Were Even Sad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling Out of Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarked/pseuds/tonystarked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has always thought Scott McCall as the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on. Scott with his floppy dark brown hair; Scott with his boyish smile; Scott with his pure heart and kindhearted personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the love of my life so far

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have not written anything (besides news writing - which is way different. Also, if ya’ll didn’t know - I write for a newspaper) in a long while so I am out of practice.

**Describe a character twice. Once to fall in love with them, then again to be repulsed by them.**

Read it on tumblr [here](http://mexicanscottmccall.tumblr.com/post/121380999940).

* * *

 

Isaac has always thought Scott McCall as the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on. Scott with his floppy dark brown hair; Scott with his boyish smile; Scott with his pure heart and kindhearted personality.

Isaac by all means had accepted his fate at being completely and irrevocably in love with Scott, and really, who could blame him?

Isaac loved the way Scott would always stick up for someone when they were having a hard time.

Isaac especially loved the way Scott’s brown skin would turn flushed and sweaty after lacrosse practice and how he would run his hands through his sweat-matted hair. Isaac loved the way Scott would smile tiredly at his teammates and congratulate them on a good practice.

Scott has always been a good captain, after all.

Isaac loved the sound of Scott’s laughter and the way his eyes would scrunch up and light up like the stars on clear night skies.

Isaac loved everything about Scott McCall and the butterflies he makes Isaac feel.

* * *

Isaac has always though Scott McCall as the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on. Scott with his floppy dark brown hair; Scott with his boyish smile; Scott with his pure heart and kindhearted personality.

Or at least, he used to.

Isaac couldn’t help the flash of annoyance when he saw Scott’s messy hair and how he didn’t seem to brush it lately; Isaac rolled his eyes at Scott’s tired yet still there boyish smile he directed at anyone within five feet of him; Isaac had grown tired of Scott trusting everyone, always giving them a piece of his heart and a warm welcome because that’s just the way Scott is.

Isaac had slowly come to realize that he no longer felt for Scott what he had years ago. Isaac realized that ever since he was five and he met Scott, he had developed an obsessive infatuation and now at the ripe age of eighteen and on the brink of graduation… Isaac had grown out of his pathetic feelings for Scott.

It may have been that Scott never did look at Isaac beyond a friend; Scott never truly saw _him_ and his unrequited love – love when being you isn’t enough – had developed into resentment and internalized hate.

Gone was the overwhelming affection Isaac felt build up inside of him when he watched Scott stand up for someone. Really, couldn’t Scott leave his heroic tendencies behind and mind his own damn business? So what if Isaac was being a bit too rude to the new kid Liam for Scott’s liking? The kid was an annoying piece of shit, clinging onto Scott like his savior. Isaac hated the kid.

Isaac felt disgust in the pit of his stomach every time he caught a whiff of Scott’s smell after practice and it made him reflect back on the previous year and how a year ago he would have given anything to lick Scott’s flushed and sweaty skin. All Isaac feels now is disgust.

Isaac can’t help but be annoyed every time Scott laughs and how his eyes shine like stars on a clear night sky. He’s annoyed because… because… because Isaac could never make Scott laugh; not like that, not like Stiles or Allison can. Isaac wants to punch the smile off of Scott’s perfect face.

Now, Isaac hates everything about Scott McCall and how worthless he makes Isaac feel.


End file.
